The Robot and the Blue Jay
by SquirrelandNight123
Summary: Rae has BB, Star has Robin, what about Cy? Then, what happens when Raven's sister comes to town? Is it love at first sight? BBRAE ROBSTAR CYJAY OR CYOC, WHATEVER WORKS-S&N
1. Chapter 1

**SUP PEEPS!? WE THOUGHT THIS WOULD BE A GOOD STORY TO WRITE, SO WE'LL WRITE IT! HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**A;N/ WE DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS, JUST BLUE JAY.**

Raven lay on her side, Beast Boy hugging her other arm. She slowly realising she was on the couch in the middle room. She shifted, leviting BB's arm to his stomach. She slowly streached out, spreading her arm's apart slowly as she picked up the scent of hot bacon and grease popping.

She looked over with a sigh to see Cyborg, scrapes everywhere and energon, his robotic side's fule, leaking and drying. She slightly gasped, alerting him she was awake. "13 cases while everyone slept if you were wondering, and g'morning." He turned and headed out to the main hall. "And BB can scream and cry, there is bacon, eggs, and pancakes." He added in a surprisingly depressed tone.

Star and Robin then awoken, starteled by the sharp closing of the door. "Good morning, friend Robin and Raven!" She yawned.

"Hey Star." He responed. BB then shot up, gagging at the sent of bacon, pointing to his mouth.

They soon ate, when Beast Boy brought up a single question. "Hey, where is Cy?"

Raven slowly answered. "Hey answered 13 cases while we all were sleeping. He had massive cuts everywhere, and was leaking energon." BB gasped, Star started to cry of her friend's condition, and Robin frowned. "Why didn't he tell us?" He swiftly got up, only to be answered by the alarm. Cy quickly ran in, most of his scars still upon him. "Titans, go!"

**IN THE MIDDLE OF THE CRASH SITE**

**RAVEN POV**

I raced out of the T-car, looking for the victim of a massive fall, as Robin reported. My eyes quickly fell upon her, and I gasped. _BLUE JAY!_

**CYBORG POV**

I exited the car, pushing against the tide that was civilians. That is when I saw her.

A young girl, 15 to 16, with hair as dark as the deepest ocean that fell to her back, and skin tanner then Raven's. She wore a leotard similar to Raven's, but she also wore dark blue leather boots that went up to her knee's, but no cloak. I gasped, seeing that she started to come to.

Unexpectedly, Raven ran to her side, almost in tears. '_They look so alike! I wonder if they're somehow related, maybe..' _I was stopped by her eyes, _oh God,_ her eyes. They were mostly silver, with hints of a bright sea green. I blushed as hard as I could, and grass stain noticed it. "You likey-likey, huh?" He jabbed me in the gut a couple times, and I ran to the unknown girl.

"How is she Rae?" I quickly asked. She looked up at me with clouded eyes, and softly spoke. "S-she needs to be staibblized, at least better." I nodded, and picked the girl up, and started to run to the car. Robin tried to stop me, and ask me, 'What is the matter?' but I stopped him short by running past him. I strapped her in the passenger seat, and looked back into the rear-view mirror, to see Raven crying into BB's arms.

"I hope she'll be okay." I whispered. I then heard a soft groan, and then turned to the girl. She was squinting at me, and asked in a quiet voice. "Who are you?"

I smiled. "I'm Cyborg."


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY, THIS IS GOING WELL! YOU PEEPS MUST REALLY LIKE THIS STUFF. THIS CHAPTER WILL BE FULL OF FLUFF AND A LOTA BLUSHING, SO YEAH. OH, AND RAE'S SIS LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE HER, EXEPT HAIR COLOR, EYES, AND CLOTHES.**

**A/N; I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS, ONLY RAE'S SIS, WHICH WILL HAVE A NAME.**

**TITANS TOWER**

**RAVEN POV**

I raced to the tower, I needed to see my sister. I had finish crying on Gar, and he told me she needed me, and I had to stop crying. I was so close, and yet so far, and I had so many questions: Why was she here?; How did she get here?; Is she okay?

We entered the tower, I raced to the emergency room. I burst open the doors, gasping when I saw her eyes open, lying on the bed, and Cy cheaking on her status. "Hey, Rae." She groaned. I started to cry as I rushed over. "Oh my azar, why Jay? Why did it have to be you..." She held my hand. "Hey, no sweat. Cyborg here is helping me enough, I'll be up later, but I have a rule: No crying." She said as she smirked. I nodded, and heard the door open. "Rae!" BB shouted out. Her grabbed me in his arms, separating me from Jay. Every one started to hug me, exept Cy who was strangely more interested in Jay's recovery, and Blue Jay herself. They all stopped and Robin asked, "Who is she?" Her pointed to my sister. "_Her _name is Blue Jay, Robin." She answered. "I caught her up to speed." Cy quickly explained as he pressed more buttons.

"She's my twin sister, younger by 5 minuets. And she needs to stay here." I said dully. "But Rae-"

"No but, Gar. She needs help. And she needs a home." Blue Jay looked up. "How did you-"

"Know you were still looking? That telepathic link hasn't been destroyed by Dad's guost yet."

"OH yeah."

Cyborg turned around. "She'll be okay, but that 4,000 feet fall will make her back ache for a while." I nodded, and she turned to him. "Thanks, Cy, your a big help." I could almost swear he blushed.

"Well, you two sisters probly need your bondin' time, Come on ya'll, they need their privacy." Gar groaned, but nodded. When they all left, Jay sat up in the bed. Her silver-turquoise eyes started to glow, and the small blanket that was folded on my side of the bed started to wrap around me. I smiled, and hugged her. I started to cry, and she rubbed my back. We got up, and releaed from her hug. I pulled back, and looked at her.

She was wearing knee-high boots that were blue, and wore a leotard like mine, and had a white and black jeweled belt. Her hair was sea green, reaching her shoulders, her charka gem on her forehead was black, and her eyelashes were big, here skin a light gray.

"You've grown a whole lot."

"Not as much as you, Rae Rae."

"Really?"

"Yea, Raven."

**CYBORG POV**

**LIVING QUARTERS**

I still was blushing by the time I got to the kitchen to make dinner.

"Hey Cy, what do ya think about Blue Jay? I see you blushing!" BB yelled out.

"Bro, really? I think sh's fine but-"

"HA! You said she's fine! HaH-"

I jabbed him in the stomache, and grabbed a pan.

Did I like her? Or was it just some thing else?


	3. Dinner with a kiss

**HEY, I DECIDED TO POST ANOTHER CHAPTER, I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE. BLERP, ME BOARD!**

**HOPE YOU PEEPS LIKE THIS ONE!**

**TITANS TOWER**

**MEDICAL ROOM**

**RAVEN POV**

**(LET THE FLUFF BEGAIN)**

I grasped the blanket that was on my shoulders tight, and slighty smiled. She was actualy here! My sister that ran away from home at age 9, My sister that was the wisest person I know, _MY SISTER,_ the only azerathinan that has _ever_ come in cybertroinan contact, was right next to me!

I then thought of Cyborg, and how he blushed.

"So, what do you think about Cyborg?",I asked as I smirked.

"What do you mean?" She blushed.

"Oh, I think you know."

"Ohhhhh...Well, um, I.."

"Ha, you kno-"

"SHUT UP!" She interrupted. A button exploded as I chuckled. She then stopped, and looked like she was about to get up. I shook my head, but helped her up anyway. She grunted, and I let my grip loose. I quickly caught her, and apologized. We made our way to the door, and she asked, "Can we go eat?"

I nodded, and we headed to the main room, my purple cape dragging behind us.

**MAIN ROOM**

**CYBORG POV**

I was making noodles, I knew Jay couldn't see BB like this, she would...would she kill him? No, she's too much of a sweethear-

I think I'm in love.

Am I?

Well, I haven't met her all that great yet, but I do know she's smart, funny, cute...

She and Raven stepped through the door, and I started to blush.

"Hey everyone!" She said. We all waved, and she made her way to the bar that was across from me.

"So, Cy, what are you cookin'?"

"Umm, noodles."

"Cool."

I smiled and blushed as I put the limp noodles into the drainer. She watched me with interest, seaming to study my every move. She then begain to levitate them onto plates.

"Want some..help?"

I nodded, and we started to mix in sauce with the helping.

"So, Cy, have you heard of Cybertron?"

"WOW! Heck yea, have ya seen one?"

"I'm the only one from my planet that has."

"SWEET!"

".."

"..."

"Do you wanna prank BB?"

"Sure, why?""

"I kinda read his mind."

"What. Did. He. Do."

"Some not needed thought about Rae."

I nodded, and followed her. She levitated tiny meatballs into his pasta, hiding them inside.

**LATER**

**HALLWAY**

I laughed as I walked Blue Jay to her new room. We were talking about how BB almost threw up, and how Raven cracked up.

We stood by the door, silent.

"Thanks-s Cyborg, for helping."

"Your-r welcome, Lord forbid you get hurt again."

"Are you a Christian?"

"Mmmhh."

"Same."

".."

"..."

"I better go to bed."

"Yeah."

She opened her door, but turned back to me.

She gave me a quick peck on the cheack, and closed the door.

"Wow. I'd say I'm in love."


End file.
